1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus which is readily mounted to conceal auxiliary equipment in a vehicle, such as an auxiliary radio, to minimize theft of such equipment from the vehicle.
The terminology "vehicle" as used herein is intended to connote in particular automobiles such as cars, vans, and trucks, although various other types of vehicles are also embraced therein. The terminology "radio" as used herein is intended to particularly connote ham radio transceivers, citizens band radio transceivers, AM and/or FM radio receivers.
In particular, the present invention relates to a readily removable shelf member adapted to cooperate with conventional auxiliary radio installations in vehicles so as to minimize the chances for theft of such auxiliary radios from vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In view of the ever-increasing use of auxiliary radio equipment in vehicles, many attempts have been made to provide devices which will protect such equipment from theft, or to at least minimize the possibility of theft. Such devices have in the past been invariably awkward and inconvenient to use, or in the alternative have interfered with the use of the radio equipment. In addition, there have been attempts to provide devices which afford a storage place for miscellaneous items, and in particular for such items often used by the driver and/or passengers of vehicles. Heretofore, however, there has not been developed any generally acceptable device which has successfully provided both of the above-mentioned desirable features.
Illustrative of prior art attempts to provide the aforementioned functions are the devices disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,077,284 issued in 1937 to Te Pas entitled "AUTOMOBILE RADIO RECEIVER"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,216 issued in 1959 to Hargraves entitled "DISPENSER AND RECEPTACLE MOUNTING"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,392 issued in 1964 to Elkins entitled "CRIB CADDY"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,851 issued in 1969 to Earl entitled "EASY-TO-MOUNT AND EASY-TO-DISMOUNT STORAGE CONTAINER"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,447 issued in 1971 to Ryding entitled "VEHICLE STEREO TAPE AND GLOVE COMPARTMENT."
The present invention eliminates the disadvantages and shortcomings attendant with the conventional prior art techniques, and at the same time provides an apparatus which employs a minimum of parts at an extremely reduced cost of manufacture.